


I Owe You

by Toffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult!AU, Fluff, Glasses, Humour, M/M, Megane Tooru, Megane!Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having stayed up too late, Oikawa finds himself running late for club training, when he can't find his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You

No longer eighteen years old and filled with the boundless energy of youth, Oikawa only had a few regrets. At twenty five and three years out of university, Oikawa had one particularly large regret. That regret stared back at him in the mirror, bleary eyed, red rimmed, and glassy.

Oikawa whined. Of course there were consequences now. The fact thumped through his temple and dragged like sandpaper across his eyelids. Perhaps getting four hours of sleep had been a mistake. A rather large mistake, in hindsight, considering that the bathtub was beginning to look like an inviting bed replacement the longer he stood in the bathroom.

He splashed his face with water for what may have been the sixth time. He wasn't sure of much at this point. Around the sink lay discarded plastic containers, empty of their contents, and Oikawa winced at the sight of them.

His eyes were sore, so very, very sore. He'd tried three times to put his contact lenses in, but each attempt had ended in monumental failure. Oikawa scooped their remains into the bin under the sink with a withering look. Glasses it was then. Not that that, in itself, was an issue. Oikawa had always picked out stylish lenses for himself, and he had no issue with how they looked on him. The issue was that he had never invested in sports glasses before and that there were two hours until the days training began.

In the past, there had been more than one incident of contact lens loss that had resulted in broken glasses. They had mainly been middle school incidents. Now at a professional level the chances of receiving a well placed ball to the face were fairly slim. At least, he hoped they were slim. Accidents had happened.

Oikawa huffed and stepped back into his bedroom. In the depths of his bad he found the faux leather case and flipped the lid open, only to be met with nothing but a folded black cloth and no glasses. Great. Fantastic. He did not have time for this.

They weren't amongst the loose contents of the bag. They weren't on the bedside table, or the desk. They definitely were not under the bed. He couldn't find them in his other bags either. This wasn't happening, he needed catch the train in half an hour. Long journey's did not wait for tired idiots to find their ability to see.

Oikawa whined and snatched up his sports bag. He walked out into the living room and dropped it by the front door. If he could get everything ready to grab and run, he could afford a few more minutes on the stupid search.

“I get it, I've learnt my lesson. I won't do it again.” Unfortunately no deity of lost objects answered his aggravated muttering as he sped into the kitchen.

There were boxed lunches in the fridge and Oikawa took the top container. He set it on the kitchen side before filling up his water bottle. Both items made it into Oikawa's bag before the sink had had a chance to drain.

He nearly collided with the sofa on the way out, only stopping when it dawned on him that the sofa did not usually have two legs dangling haphazardly over the arm.

The legs shifted and from the couch Iwaizumi groaned. He must have arrived home during the short time Oikawa had slept and crashed there. Had it not been for the harassed state he was in Oikawa would have felt slightly more guilty about waking him.

Iwaizumi's eyes cracked open and slowly he pushed himself up from the sofa. Fairly dazed, he stared at the nearby kitchen lights probably wondering why there were turned on. Oikawa shuffled closer, moving around the sofa to get to him. Iwaizumi was going to kill him... Maybe... Probably.

"Welcome home, Iwa-chan. You should go and sleep in the actual bed.' He kept his voice low and spoke quickly as he knelt next to him.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi yawned loudly and rubbed at his face. "What time is it?"

"Uh... Five. Five forty two." And counting, rapidly downwards.

"Oh. Wait, you should be gone by now. Why aren't you on the way to the station?"

Oikawa tore his eyes from squinting hard at the clock. Religiously staring at it would not, in fact, stop time. “I'm running a little late. Nothing I can't make up.”

“Oikawa.”

“What? I'm not lying...” It was just a slight omission of the facts.

Iwaizumi levelled him with a flat stare, and then looked downwards. Oikawa stilled his fidgeting hands immediately.

“Why are you running late, Oikawa?”

“... I can't find my glasses, and I can't quite see.”

“Huh? Don't you have a whole box of contacts in the bathroom?”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi what he considered to be his best poker face. “They ran out.”

“Oikawa... You bought those last month. Don't give me that crap, dumbass.”

“Iwa-chan you're so rude. But... since you're up. Help me find my glasses, or else I'm going to set the ball all wrong and get yelled at.”

Iwaizumi scowled and stood up. He stepped away from Oikawa, who followed after him, and turned towards the bedroom. “Find them yourself Oikawa, I'm going to bed.”

“But I've looked everywhere! I checked all the sides, and bags, and drawers. Glasses don't just get up and walk off by themselves!” Another squint at the clock sent Oikawa over to the bedroom door in a slight panic. He clutched anxiously at Iwaizumi's arm and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “Please?”

“Tell me why you can't wear your contacts.” Iwaizumi demanded as though the fact wasn't obvious enough. Oikawa frowned and whined, knowing full well his eyes were now clearly blood shot in the light of the bedroom.

“I stayed up all night doing last minute research, and lost track of time! Now my eyes hurt too much to wear contacts!”

“You're such a- You know what, never mind. I'm too tired to yell at you.” Iwaizumi shooed Oikawa's hands away from his arm and stepped through the open the doorway. “You searched in here right? If I find them in here, I'm going to kick your ass. Go pack the rest of your stuff, let your coach know you're running late.”

“See I knew you cared!”

“Don't push your luck. Check the sofa or something.”

Oikawa back tracked into the front room to do just that. He ignored the clock for the sake of his own sanity and checked under, and down the back of, the cushions. He found nothing but a few coins and the remote.

With no luck in the living room, Oikawa retrieved his mobile and contacted his coach. Despite the fact no one could see him, Oikawa still punctuated every reassurance with a wide smile, hoping it would reach across the radio waves.

“I'll get there in time for the practice match. I'll warm up on the way.”

His coach hung up and Oikawa let out a tired breath, glancing at the time on his phone. A loud thump reached Oikawa's ears from the other room. He dropped his phone back into his bag and walked over to the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan what was that?”

The sounds of shuffling followed until Iwaizumi blocked the doorway. Iwaizumi walked over to him and Oikawa's eyes lit up. Caught between Iwaizumi's hands and the fabric of his shirt sat Oikawa's glasses, reflecting the light of the kitchen. Iwaizumi's attempts at looking annoyed as he polished the glass were weakened behind the triumphant smirk he wore.

“They were stuck behind the mattress. I keep telling you not to sleep with them on.”

“You found them! Iwa-chan you're amazing!”

“I want that in writing. Here.” He handed the glasses over into Oikawa's hands, and Oikawa put them on, finally able to see the room in clear definition. There wasn't a single smudge on the lenses.

“Well, get going then. You're late enough as it is, and I want to sleep!” Iwaizumi started to push him towards the door, but Oikawa had other plans. He turned around, placed his hands either side of Iwaizumi's cheeks, and pressed their lips together with little to no warning.

He felt Iwaizumi freeze just for a moment before he returned the gesture and rested his hands on Oikawa's hips. Oikawa kissed him once, twice, and then again on his cheek, before pulling away with a wide smile. Red had blossomed across Iwaizumi's cheeks.

“What was that about?”

“A 'thank you'. You're tired too... So, let's take a nap together when I get home this evening.”

“Your first good idea.” Oikawa pouted, but couldn't ignore the soft grin that worked its way across Iwaizumi's face.

“Then, I'm off now. Have a good a day without my brilliant ideas around.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get going, and don't forget your bag.” Iwaizumi herded him to the door and waited for Oikawa to pull on his shoes. Oikawa hopped about for a moment as he did so, before he picked up his bag and opened the door. “See you!”

“See you later.”

“Oh! And go to bed, the sun's not up yet!”

“You have five minutes to catch the next train. Go!”

“Ack! Right, right!” Oikawa fled, and Iwaizumi's taunts followed him from the hallway. Even so, he made it to the station in time. He was twenty minutes late to training, but at least he could see now. All things considered, Oikawa felt that it had turned out to be a fairly decent start to the day. Though perhaps that was rather circumstantial. It was always nice to start the day with a kiss on his lips.

 

 - - -

 

Several hours later found Oikawa starving and staring at the boxed lunch in his lap. The label on the top did not read Oikawa. It read Iwaizumi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's not part of a large story, some context. They've graduated university and have been living together for a few years whilst doing their respective jobs. Oikawa plays Volleyball professionally, and I haven't decided what Iwaizumi does, just that he came home super late.
> 
> I wrote this literally because I had four hours sleep last night, before I had to get up and go to my Japanese language class. Combined with the fact Megane Tooru is now manga canon.
> 
> Also I figured I may as well contribute something happy to this fandom as my last HQ fic involved zombies and Iwaizumi crying. And the next fic I'm going to publish is 80% angst.


End file.
